My Little Brother
by sundrymunity
Summary: Journal entries from a very young Prussia about his father and his new baby brother.


The thing was squishy and smelly. It had big blue eyes and soft golden hair. The skin was smooth and had never known the rough play of the older boys, or of the branches which scraped you when you slid down the trees. All it did was cry and poop. It wasn't a very good pet.

But it was my little brother.

He had fat arms and a chubby body. His legs looked like sausages. I didn't understand why Vater had brought a little ball of fat home, except so I could play with it. It didn't do anything interesting though. Just sat there eating _my_ food, playing with _my_ Vater, and taking up _my_ space.

"When are we gonna eat him, Vati?"

"You don't eat children, son. You raise them."

"I still think he'd look better on a plate."

I didn't think I deserved the smack my Vater gave me, so I stomped out of the house. The forest was my spot of comfort, and my Vater lets me go in there 'cause I'm a brave little warrior. He called me Balder until that little sausage-thing showed up. Now he calls me Loki. I don't remember what the stories were about, but I didn't like them.

One day I brought the useless pet out to play. I was gonna teach him to swim, so I taught him the way Vater taught me: I threw him into the water. Maybe the fat would keep him floating. It didn't, so I had to save him. He puked on me when he could breathe again! Talk about being grateful, the little brat.

When my Vater found out that I brought him outside he got mad 'cause he said the baby-sausage-fat-thing wasn't big enough to play. So I went to play without him and had a ton more fun than I had with him! He was just dragging me down and stuff.

The baby followed me outside once when I was going to the forest to get away from Vater. When I brought him home, Vater assumed I had taken him away into the forest to get rid of him and had chickened out. So I had to sleep alone while the little shit got to sleep with Vater. I hate him!

I ran away today. The forest has strangers in it, and they let me stay in their camps until nightfall. They call themselves knights which is funny 'cause they don't have the moon or stars on them. They explained that they were knights that protected God's will. God is a big person in the sky that takes care of everyone and punishes everyone that doesn't believe in him. He damns the sinners too. And people who don't believe in him are sinners, so I believe in him and I'm not a sinner. Vater is a sinner 'cause he doesn't think God is real, even when He is all around us. The baby can't be a sinner 'cause babies are pure. Even when they're pure fat.

I told my Vater about God and the wonders He has created for us, but he blows it off as nonsense and retells the creation of the world from his stupid sinner stories. The baby likes it, so I gotta save him before Vater makes him a sinner. I took him from his bed last night and brought him to the forest so the knights could save him. They put him into water and said some funny words that they said was a prayer. Then he was saved. It's stupid, but I guess it's okay if he goes to heaven on judgment day.

Vater refuses to be saved.

He's just stuck in his old ways.

He'll come around when he sees for himself that God's changing the world and he's a sinner. Or else he'll go to Hell. So he has to come around!

... I hope he comes around soon.

My little brother said his first word today.

"Br... Bru... der... Bruuuudddeeeerrrr....."

It was kind of cute, coming from a useless piece of shit. He's still useless though. And stupid. And fat. But he can walk now, so I guess that's cool. I take him into the forest so we can pray to God and ask him to forgive Vater for his sins.

I've been learning all sorts of things from the knights! Sword fighting, lovestuff called sex that adults do 'cause it's fun (it doesn't sound fun though), and some other things like cursing. The little bastard (that's what I call the little shit) doesn't learn the last two, and he's pretty bad at sword fighting, so I gotta protect him. When we go home, Vater doesn't seem worried that we were gone so long but I know he was 'cause he met us at the door to lecture us. I didn't listen to any of it.

When we woke up this morning, Vater was gone.

He hasn't come back yet, so I take care of Bruder.

When he comes back he'll be surprised to see that Bruder has grown up so much. Still useless and fat, but not as much as he was before.

He'll come back any day now.


End file.
